


Remire Reunion

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 200-500 words, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Reunion, Spoilers, Those Who Drabble in the Dark, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Byleth travels back to Remire and sees an old face.Post-Crimson Flower.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Alois Rangeld, My Unit | Byleth/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Remire Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Take any platonic or ambiguous paired ending from the game, any route and write something about it.

Byleth could hardly believe a year had passed since their victory over the Slitherers. Once he and Edelgard completed their mission together, Byleth resigned himself to a quieter life as a mercenary, travelling around Fodlan in order to keep the peace they’d worked so hard for on his own terms.  
  
Though the occasional bandit and civilian recognised him, Byleth eventually fell into the background as just an ordinary mercenary, and was more than happy to keep it that way.  
  
Soon, he arrived back at the place where it all started- Remire village. A strange mix of emotions washed over him. Remire had since been restored, but the memories of his first encounter with the three lords and the village burning leapt to the forefront of his mind.  
  
But Byleth knew better than to dwell on the past.  
  
“Byleth? Is that you?”   
  
Byleth spun around and came face-to-face with an old friend.  
  
“It really is you! It’s been too long!” the man exclaimed, arms thrown around the mercenary. The younger man’s face rose up from surprise into a smile, hugging the man back.  
  
“You’re right. It’s been too long, Alois.”  
  
“Look at you! You look a little older now, so you’ll be caught up to me in no time!” Alois grinned, letting go of the hug.  
  
“Well, old age isn’t so bad when you consider the alternatives,” Byleth smirked.  
  
“Ever the comedian like Jeralt, and one straight out of his book too!” Alois threw his head back in laughter. “So let’s cut to the chase. What brings you to Remire? I never thought I’d ever see you return to this place.”  
  
“I’m not really sure,” Byleth sighed, recalling rather unpleasant memories of the village. The two passed by a stall and Alois picked up a large fruit.  
  
“Come now Byleth, no need to act so… Melon-choly!”  
  
Byelth rolled his eyes, grin growing on his face.  
  
Alois put the fruit back and grinned, pointing to a moderately tall brunette woman in the distance. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and wore clothes that were typical of a commoner, but was ripped in various places, revealing well-developed muscles that Byleth couldn’t take his eyes off of.   
  
“See her? That’s my daughter. During the end of the war, she took charge of rebuilding the town, one brick and one nail at a time! And now the place is looking better than ever!” he exclaimed.  
  
“Daughter…?” Byleth said incredulously looking at Alois then back at the young woman. “You rarely mention your family, Alois. Will I ever get the pleasure of meeting them?”  
  
“But of course! In fact, stay with us for a while! We’ll be more than happy to accommodate you for some a few days before you leave.  
  
Byleth smiled, knowing he may stay for just a little longer. “I think I will.”  
  
And the tears of unbridled emotion that were heard over the village seeing Byleth and his daughter happily married off together was more than worth it in Alois’ eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back here again, drabbling in the dark! This one was real interesting and really forced me to write something a bit more... out of the box (I suppose you could say). Just like last week's drabble, I quite like how this turned out and I hope you do too!
> 
> As usual, be sure to have a good one!


End file.
